The present invention relates to filling the space underneath a bed and, more particularly, to an inflatable under the bed filler.
Some individuals, especially children, suffer from fear associated with certain open spaces in their sleeping area where it is difficult to observe that they are empty first-hand. These open spaces are generally located in the closet and under the bed in the sleeping area. The open space under the bed is usually present due the bed frame, a structure which establishes the mattress at an acceptable height. The individual in the sleeping area fears that these unobservable areas are occupied by apparitions, monsters or other imaginary entities, which disturbs a restful sleep. Other individuals, usually a parent or guardian, routinely have to intervene and show the affected individual that these open areas are unoccupied. This is accomplished by opening and illuminating the open spaces to physically establish that the area is unoccupied. Simple, verbal assurances are usually not sufficient; the affected individual must be shown that the area is unoccupied to alleviate the fear. The time to accomplish this further reduces the amount of restful sleep obtained, both for the affected individual and the assisting individual.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that quickly shows an individual there is nothing harmful underneath a bed.